destati_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanderer
“Into the Darkness, we fly.” Origins : Long ago, an angel named Cosimia caught the attention of a Demon Lord, Pyris. The Lord demanded she marry him, or he would kill someone she loved. Legends vary, some say the threatened one was a child, others a husband, and others say it was a family member. She, of course, agreed. Pyris used her, making her endure the very first Blight, in the hopes that she would become a weapon against the angels. She turned against him and killed him, but there is no way to reverse the Blighting process. Trapped forever as a Wanderer, Cosimia vowed to protect the angels. The heartache she felt was almost unbearable, so she locked away her ability to feel, and made sure that every Wanderer created would also be immune from emotion. Taking volunteers, Cosimia formed a council of 22 Wanderers. She showed them the Blighting process, and then sealed herself away in what would become the Council Chambers. Around her, the White World was created, and it is she and the Council that keep the White World stable. The Goddess can be seen standing behind the Magnate’s spot in the chambers, her great wings stretched to encompass all of the Council. Basic Overview : Wanderers are warrior angels, most known for having metal/mechanical or, at times, digital wings, their use of rifts, and the ability to summon Animus. They possess both angel and demon blood. Also to be noted is the fact that Wanderers have no natural emotions. What they feel is synthetic, essentially memories of prominent emotions in life. They cannot feel anything they never felt in life. Every Wanderer has an Animus, and Animus are extensions of their souls. Each Animus is unique to the Wanderer that summons them, and can come in any shape. The process for becoming a Wanderer is known as the Blight Ceremony or Process, or Blighting. Wanderer blood is silver in appearance and acidic in nature, able to melt through almost every known metal. Connection to Arkans : Wanderers who attack angels have their wings ripped off. When an angel dies, every Wanderer feels extreme agony, varying by the person and sometimes influenced by how the angel died. Wanderers can sense angels in distress. Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities : Wanderers have a variety of abilities from phasing in and out to summoning fire. Each wanderer's ability is different and specific to that wanderer. They have attached to them an Animus. For ideas on that click here. 'Feathers' : Wanderers don't have feathers exactly, but what they have are essentially handle-less knives, sharp on all sides and extremely durable, able to cut through almost anything and able to withstand most traumas. The removal of feathers is like having a fingernail removed. When a feather is removed, whoever has the feather is able to contact that Wanderer. It acts as a radio and a tracking device. Feathers are not to be given away unless a pact is in place, and doing so is a punishable act. The feather will not be taken away though. Any interaction between whoever has the feather and the Wanderer however will incite further punishment. Summoning a Wanderer : Where angels can be summoned by calling their name, Wanderers are a bit different. Calling their name works, but simply thinking about a Wanderer has been known to summon them to a person’s location. Weaknesses : Wanderers present with two weaknesses. One is gold from the Mundane world, and the second is Moonstone, the material native to the White World and the metal that their weapons are crafted from, colored like obsidian of the mundane world. Injuries inflicted from either can very rarely be healed and will always leave scars. : Wings cannot be regrown, and the loss of wings result in fever, muscle weakness, fatigue, seizures, vomiting, and ultimately death. The loss of a wing means an extreme loss of power, as wings are their connection to the White World, and only one Wanderer has ever survived losing a wing. Blighting : Blighting, also referred to the Blight Process or the Blight Ceremony, is basically bathing in the blood of a demon. Usually a person is on the brink of dying, but the dead and the living can be used as well. Becoming a Wanderer is purely choice, and one cannot be forced. This protocol comes from Cosimia herself in response to what happened to her. Cosimia’s figure is also surrounding the pool, just as it surrounds the Council Chamber. The Blighting Process is simple in execution, and is similar to a baptism. : The new Wanderer is, after being informed of what they will become, submerged in the water, held usually by a Judge. Cosimia is said to bless them to give them their angel part. That’s when an excruciating amount of pain occurs. It feels like the person is on fire and drowning while being skinned. All their organs shut down slowly, killing them entirely. Their mind goes numb, and then slowly everything starts up again, little by little as everything is ‘reconfigured’. During this time, the new Wanderer’s soul is extracted and placed in a crystal shard and held by the Council in a special chamber. When they wake up, they’ll feel drunk, tipsy and unsteady with slightly blurry vision that slowly clears. They just feel off, and their minds are void of any fresh emotions. : Once they are somewhat back in their proper state of mind, their wings begin to grow, their bones shifting as the backbone, ribcage, shoulder blades and various other bones start to move. These bones protrude and form into wings, while the pool swiftly replaces them. Once fully formed, the wings harden and turn to metal. Male Wanderers tend to have plan silver wings, while females can have more ornate designs. The fresh Wanderers are removed from the pool and clothed, and an explanation is given of what they have become, if they have forgotten during the process. Memories are gone briefly but return over time. People with higher IQs tend to remember much quicker. Souls : Wanderers have no souls. The souls are extracted during the Blighting process and kept by the Council in the Glass Room. Most Wanderers are unaware of this room, and if a higher ranking Wanderer tells a lower one about the Glass Room, punishment will be delivered. Once a Wanderer surpasses the Deputy rank, they are offered their shard. Why is unknown, as the Blighting process cannot be reversed. The White World : The White World, also known as the Negative World or simply the Other World, is a dimension that layers our own. It appears different, looking like everything is in negative. Interestingly enough, blood appears red. Traveling : Wanderers move through special portals called rifts. Unlike angels, who port directly to locations, a Wanderer must return to the White World and then go to where they want to. Wanderers proficient in speed and utilizing rifts are able to seem to be teleporting when in fact they are using rifts to move. When a rift opens, for as long as it is open, both the White World and mundane world can be seen on either side. The White World can best be described as layered with the mundane world. So when a rift is opened, it is a portal into a different dimension, a tear in reality. Laws : Wanderers are guardians of angels, and as a result the most important law they have is against harming or killing an angel. They do, however, have to ask for permission from an angel to initially come out of the White World. Without invitation, Wanderers are bound to the White World. With invitation, Wanderers are also free to enforce laws among the mundane. That permission has been granted, so Wanderers are now free, for the first time in over a century, to actively explore the galaxy. Punishment : Generally, loss of wings is the only kind of punishment a Wanderer will receive. Under certain conditions, determined by the Magnate, a Wanderer will receive lashings from a cat o'nine tails tipped with gold. The number of lashings varies by the crime committed. Occasionally, an elder Wanderer will issue a beating to a lower Wanderer. Ranks : Wanderer: Just a basic Wanderer with no specialty or job. Have two wings. : Apprentice: These are Wanderers studying a specific trade or to fill a position. Have two wings. : Artificer: These are Wanderers that craft armor and weapons for the Wanderers. Generally, there is one Artificer for every ten Wanderers. Have two wings. : Sawbone: A Sawbone is a doctor. They usually cannot leave the White World, as their healing abilities does not work in the mundane world. When they do leave, they rely on standard medical techniques. Usually, there is one Sawbone for every five Wanderers. Have two wings. : Deputy: Every Sheriff has one or more Deputies that assists them. They are usually hand chosen by the Sheriff that they serve with. A Sheriff may have several Deputies, but a Deputy will only serve under a single Sheriff. Occasionally, a Deputy will be promoted by the Sheriff to Judge or Sheriff status. Have two wings. : Sheriff: Sheriffs are law keepers and most often deployed to handle situations. There are 22 Sheriffs that were specifically hand chosen by a Council member to carry out their orders, and an additional 5 that have earned the title and act as law-keepers, as their name suggests. Have two wings. : Judge: A Judge and a Sheriff are equal in power. Judges deal more with addressing issues and dealing with them once they have occurred. Occasionally, a Wanderer will bear both the Judge and Sheriff title. Have two or four wings. : Executioner: There exists two Executioners at a time. Their duty is as their name suggests. They are the ones that remove Wanderer wings and deliver other punishments. Have two wings. : Council: Essentially the Senate of the Wanderers. There are 22 of them, and usually only one or two are ‘active’ at a time. When not active, Council members are stone. Though stone, they are still aware and can communicate telepathically with each other and other Wanderers. Have four wings. : Magnate: The highest ranking Wanderer, head of the Council and essentially the king/queen. Has six wings. Members __FORCETOC__ Category:Destati-Verse Category:Groups